


Tricks and Spooky Treats (Mystic Little Mountain Town Halloween Special)

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Japanese Folklore AU [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Halloween Special, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, au x canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: When random portals open in the Japanese Folklore Universe of South Park, some of the spirits that live there fall into the canon version of South Park. What will they do being in a place where everyone speaks a different language? And how will they get home? The answer lies on Halloween night....





	Tricks and Spooky Treats (Mystic Little Mountain Town Halloween Special)

**Author's Note:**

> For people who haven’t read the AU and don’t want to (I would advise you do but it is mature rated due to adult themes), My AU characters all died and came back as spirits that can’t be seen. Tweek is a snow spirit that freezes all that he touches, Craig is a crow spirit that can fly and use magic to hide his beak, Stan is a dog spirit with an amazing sense of smell, Kyle is a fox spirit that can shape shift, Butters is a turtle/duck spirit who can breathe underwater and Kenny is a death god who can sense most magic and can summon a scythe at will. He is also Damien’s second in charge. 
> 
> Also apologies for the length.

Key: “Japanese”, “(English)”

 

 

 

 

“So, are we all ready to start the ceremony?”

Henrietta said as she sat on her bed. The magic circle was already on the floor drawn in red powder and the candles were ready to be lit.

Michael carefully placed the ancient book down on the floor, “Ready here. Pete you light the black candles.”

Pete flicked his fringe out of his eyes, “Sure whatever.”

Firkle took a drag of his cigarette, “I hope we open a portal to bring a demon through this time.”

Henrietta blew out the smoke from her own cigarette, “Yeah, the eBay seller said this is real but we can’t be too sure. Halloween is in a few days after all.”

Michael opened the book and began to speak the words the seller had told them as no one could read the language, “Oh Satan, hear our call and bring forth what we desire. Open the portal between our worlds so that we can bring the demon we require through.”

The flames of the candles suddenly turned green as a small opening started to form.

Pete looked at the portal in amazement, “No way!”

Henrietta took another breath of her cigarette, “Wow, this thing is real.”

The portal started to quiver and fluctuate as its form became unstable.

Michael tried to read more, but it snapped shut too quickly, blowing out all the candles in the process.

Firkle sighed, “Another attempt fails.”

Michael grabbed a new cigarette and lit it, “And nothing came through either, such a waste of time.”

Henrietta growled as she closed the book, “Useless piece of shit.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile in the mystic mountains of Japan back in the past, several spirits were enjoying their evening.

Craig Tucker, the tengu spirit, was on his way to visit Tweek in his ice cave. Craig really cared for Tweek, but the snow spirit was terrified of hurting him since he got his new powers. Anything he touched froze, which included Craig. Craig loved him, but was hopeless in telling him.

Craig entered the cave and was met with a chill. Craig wrapped his wings around himself as he came face to face with Tweek. His silver eyes and snowflake pupils locked with Craig’s own space blue eyes.

Tweek started to panic, “What is it Craig? Please don’t _gahh_ come any closer. I don’t want to freeze you.”

Craig smiled as he stopped, “I just wanted to see you Tweek. You’re my friend and I worry about you. You’re starting to isolate yourself and I don’t want you doing that.”

Tweek calmed slightly, but he still looked sad.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone though Craig. I hugged you once and almost froze you, I don’t want to do it again to anybody I care about. Now please leave.”

Craig stood his ground, “I won’t Tweek.”

Tweek glared at Craig, “Why are you always so stubborn?! I’m doing this to protect you, you idiot!”

The cold started to turn harsh as more ice grew on the walls. Craig fought through it and just looked at Tweek.

“I don’t need you to protect me! I just want to talk with you! Tweek just let me speak. I-“

As Craig plucked up his courage to tell Tweek his true feelings, a huge portal appeared under Tweek’s feet.

Tweek tried to use his powers to stop himself, but he fell inside it.

Craig, seeing this, flew after him without a seconds hesitation, “TWEEK!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile in the village square, Inu gami Stan and Kitsune Kyle were sitting together. Stan was leaning on Kyle’s shoulder, which was annoying the red head as he was writing.

Kyle turned to Stan in anger, his mask hiding half his face again, “Why must you do this every day Stan? We don’t need to sleep yet you rest on my shoulder all the time.”

Stan opened his eyes and smiled at Kyle before moving his mask off his face.

“Stop hiding your face Ky.”

Kyle just rolled his eyes, “And you stop changing the subject. I’m trying to write here.”

Stan sighed, “I just like hanging out with my super best friend. You fight with Cartman a lot so I just want to distract you.”

Kyle’s eyes softened, “Dude, you could have just said. It’s not like I hate you doing it, I just wonder why you do it so much.”

As Stan hugged his friend, a portal opened up beneath them and they fell in.

As they fell, Stan yelled, “Okay, for once I had nothing to do with this!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kenny smiled at Butters as he came to the surface of the water again.

“Woo, you should come in Ken! It’s really warm today.”

Kenny smiled but declined, “Thanks Leo, but I don’t feel in the mood today. I’ve felt power fluctuations all day and I want to be ready to find them in a moments notice. I’m super sorry.”

Butters just smiled, “It’s okay Ken. I understand how important your job is and I’d feel awful bad if I got you in trouble with Damien. I don’t want to be on a wrath God’s bad side.”

Kenny just laughed, “That idiot needs to lighten up a bit. I’ve known him for one hundred years Leo, if he tried to hurt you I’d slap him.”

Butters rubbed his webbed knuckles together, “Oh jeez. Please don’t fight Ken. I’d feel really guilty if you did.”

Kenny leaned down towards Butters, wiggling his eyebrows a little, “You worrying about little old me Leo?”

Butters nodded, “Of course Ken. I really care about you!”

Kenny blushed a little as Butters didn’t get his flirting.

It was then that Kenny felt the power spike.

He looked down at Butters who saw a portal open up beneath him.

Without thinking, the death God jumped into the water, wanting to protect his dear friend. Both were sucked in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

All six spirits were whipped around inside the portal. The power was too strong to stay in one place. They all saw each other and tried to grab hands (or paws/claws in Stan and Kyle’s case). The vortex however, just pulled them apart when they tried.

Craig however managed to grab Tweek and hold him to his chest, refusing to let go no matter how bad the ice got.

Tweek was too busy panicking about what was happening to worry about his powers. He held onto Craig tightly, his fingers turning white as he did. He just wanted Craig to make him feel safe.

Kenny used some of his magic and fired it at Butters while he had the chance.

Butters looked up in confusion as Kenny explained, “That’s to make sure you land in water!”

Butters nodded before he fell through an exit that opened up.

Kyle tried shifting into a rope for Stan to grab, but his shapeshifting powers weren’t behaving in the vortex. In the end Kyle also fell through an exit, a different one to Butters.

Stan dove after him but fell into an exit that was below the one Kyle had gone through.

Kenny looked at Tweek and Craig as they held onto each other for dear life.

Kenny smiled as he too fell through an exit.

Craig felt Tweek slip, so he wrapped his wings in a cocoon around them as they finally feel through an exit themselves.

 

 

* * *

 

_October 29_ _ th _

Stan landed first. After falling through his portal, gravity changed direction for a second. Stan spread his legs out over the portal that was smaller than the one he and Kyle had fallen into.

The portal shrank and finally closed.

Stan stood up as he looked around his new environment. There were brightly coloured houses that looked so different compared to the houses he was used to seeing. The surface he was standing on was different too. He was used to dirt roads, yet he was on one made of what looked like stone. The only thing that felt the same was that he could still see mountains. He started to feel chilly thanks to all the snow around him, but his fur helped him a bit.

“(What the fuck!)”

Stan turned to see a boy that looked like Cartman, but smaller. In fact he was the splitting image that the boy had looked when he was ten. This Cartman however wore a weird red top and blue bottoms he had never seen before. His hat was similar to his own but baby blue and with a yellow poof ball.

The boy spoke again, “(Why are you so tall and dressed like a furry? I always knew you were probably one but at least save it for Halloween in two day you dumbass.)”

Stan could hear that the voice was Cartman’s, but he was speaking in a language he was not familiar with.

“Cartman? Why are you small and talking like that?”

The mini Cartman blinked before sighing and walking away.

“(Whatever. So guess you’re a weeb now as you’re speaking Asian. See you at school.)”

Stan watched in confusion as he walked off. He was tempted to follow him, but he needed to find Kyle, wherever he was.

Stan then got an idea. He sniffed the air and caught Kyle’s sent. It was a little different to what it was normally, but Stan put that down to the fact he was in an unknown place.

The sent was really strong as he continued to follow it. He stopped when he saw a boy in an orange coat and a green hat. He was the source of the sent.

The boy looked at Stan in confusion, “(What the hell?)”

Stan took one look before he sighed, “You’re not Kyle.”

Stan sniffed the air again and found a new sent that was defiantly Kyle. He made sure to check extra hard.

The boy watched as Stan moved away.

“(Stan? What the hell are you doing?)”

The boy almost followed him, but he heard a bell in the distance.

“(Shit! I’m going to be late!)”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Butters closed his eyes as he fell from his portal. Two seconds later he hit some water.

He stayed still for a second before he uncurled from his ball and looked around where he was. It was similar to his pond at home, but he saw more fish.

He swam to the surface to see he was surrounded by some trees and benches. No one else was around. He also saw a sign but he couldn’t read it as it was in a strange language.

Butters dove underwater again, _‘I better wait for Kenny to find me. He did make sure I landed in water after all.’_

Butters smiled as he started to count the fish.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“(I’m telling you Stan, you were a dressed as a dog furry! Tail and everything and speaking some Asian shit.)”

The Ten year old Stan from this word rolled his eyes as he walked with Cartman to assembly.

“(Shut up Cartman. You were probably seeing shit again.)”

Kyle walked up next to him, “(Dude I wish I could agree with you, but I saw you too. What were you doing?)”

Stan looked at Kyle in shock before he scratched his head, “(Halloween is soon, this town always gets weird this time of year.)”

The group all sat down in their normal seats and watched as Pc Principal began his assembly.

“(Alright listen up, Halloween is in two days and I want you all to know what costumes are acceptable and what aren’t. See we don’t want any cultural appro-)”

The man was cut off when a portal opened right in the middle of the hall.

Not long after, a dark figure crashed into the floor, breaking several of the floor boards. The portal closed behind it.

The figure stood up, swinging its scythe onto its shoulders. Everyone saw Kenny’s red tattoos and bone wings. Kenny turned, unaware that everyone could see him, to the window and quickly shot up into the air, breaking the glass as he did.

Stan turned to Kyle, “(... Every year.)”

Pc Principal looked shocked before he turned back to everyone, “(Okay, No one panic. Just because we saw a scary creature doesn’t mean we can be rude. It is a minority and I won’t accept anyone being speciouist to it.)”

Everyone started to mutter.

All but one.

A boy in a bright orange parker.

__‘(I know who that was...)’_ _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Craig and Tweek fell down to earth together. The ice broke their fall, shattering on impact.

Tweek stood up first, wanting to get away from Craig so he didn’t freeze more. Craig then stood up and stretched his wings to break the remaining ice on him.

Craig sighed as he collapsed back to the floor, “That fucking sucked. What do you think happened back there because I have no clue.”

Tweek shook, “You’re asking me? You’re the logical _nugh_ one with all the answers. If you don’t know how am I supposed to?”

Craig sat up and looked around, “Whatever happened, we're in a place with a lot of snow and weird metal structures. Like over there, it looks like a weird bridge and over there is a weirdly coloured plank of wood being lifted by a few chains.”

A weird gong sound then echoed out over the area they were in. Craig was about to look for the source, but he felt the air get colder and knew Tweek was panicking.

Craig smiled, “It’s okay Tweek, we’re here together, I made sure of that. No matter what happens I’ll get us back home and that no one will hurt you.”

Tweek smiled, “Thanks Craig, but I’m not going to let you do all the work. Yeah I’m scared, but I’m not defenceless. I can beat people up too, I kicked your ass when we were younger.”

Craig smirked, “What makes you think you won that fight?”

Tweek sniggered, “Oh please, you were on the floor for way longer than I was in that fight.”

It was then that the two heard a lot of commotion and turned to see a lot of kids coming towards them. Craig immediately got in front of Tweek, while Tweek used some of his powers to generate a few snowballs to help Craig if he needed it.

The kids stopped when they saw the two figures they sort of recognized but also didn’t.

Cartman stepped forwards first, “(I told you I wasn’t lying about Stan being a furry! Now the gays are acting weird too!)”

Craig looked to see a smaller, human version of him and Tweek walk through the crowd towards Cartman. The two were holding hands.

The human Craig flipped human Cartman off, “(What the fuck are you talking about Cartman! We’re right here.)”

Craig looked up to see his bird beaked counterpart. His face remained neutral for a second before his eyes changed to hold confusion.

“(What the fuck?)”

Tengu Craig pulled the same face, “What the fuck?”

Snow spirit Tweek dropped his snow balls as he started to panic, “Craig! How can they see us, Damien said the _gahh_ living couldn’t! And why are there two of us! This doesn’t make any sense!”

Tweek went to pull at his icy tipped hair when his Craig stopped him, freezing him slightly in the process.

“It’s okay, I’ll get answers, just breath.”

Cartman rolled his eyes, “(Tweek can you translate? I don’t speak spazz.)”

Human Tweek was also panicking, “(What makes you think I can understand them! I don’t know what _gahh_ they’re saying! Oh god this is too much pressure. I’ve seen my doppelganger! I’m going to die man!)”

As the human Tweek went for his hair, the Craig next to him carefully took his hands and lowered them.

“(Babe, it’s okay. We’ll get answers and I promise you won’t die. Now just breath like your therapist taught you. On three, and in......and out. Come on honey, you got this.)”

Human Tweek followed his Craig’s instructions and managed to calm.

“(Thanks Craig.)”

His Craig smiled as he hugged him, “(It’s what I’m here for. Now we have to find a way to communicate.)”

“(I can help.)”

The kids all turned to see one of the Asian students walk forwards.

She smiled, “(These two are speaking Japanese, and if my Folklore is correct, they also appear to be a Tengu spirit and Yuki onna.)”

Craig raised an eyebrow, “(What are those?)”

“(A crow and snow spirit.)” She stated.

She then turned to the other Tweek and Craig.

“Hello, can you understand me?”

Spirit Craig looked at her instantly, “...You can understand us?”

She bowed her head, “Of course. Can I ask, are you called Craig and Tweek?”

They both nodded.

She looked confused, “Now that is strange as those two are also called Tweek and Craig. They’re the gay couple of our school. How did you get here?”

Tweek and Craig were silent for a second before Tweek spoke next.

“Hang on.... the versions of us here are in a relationship?”

She Asian girl laughed, “Of course. Aren’t you two?”

Tweek and Craig looked at each other before blushing and turning away.

Craig answered, “Er... no we aren’t.”

The girl looked at them closely, “Really..... that seems incorrect to me judging by that look you just gave each other.”

Craig then cleared his throat, “Anyway. We got here thanks to a portal opening up in our world. We were talking at the time when Tweek was about to be sucked in. I jumped after him and made sure we stuck together if it meant getting frozen in the process. See we’re technically dead, and shouldn’t be able to be seen by humans. We just want to get home. Oh, we also think our Kenny, Butters, Stan and Kyle might be here as they were in the portal with us before we all got thrown out of different exits.”

Tweek then spoke, “And I’m worried about freezing you all. I can’t control my powers and everything I touch freezes. I don’t want to hurt you guys. I mean you all look like younger versions of all our friends... except Cartman, he’s not my friend.”

The Asian girl turned back. Human Craig gave her a questioning look.

She spoke once again, “(These two appear to come from a different world where they are spirits. Also I found out that they aren’t a couple.)”

A few of the girls as well as human Clyde gasped at this.

Clyde came forwards, “(That can’t be right! These two are like the pinnacle of best couple!)”

Spirit Craig saw Clyde and immediately flipped him off, “I may not understand him but butt out Clyde.”

Clyde laughed, “(He can’t understand me, but it’s the same old Craig in there alright.)”

His own Craig flipped him off as well.

The Asian girl continued, “(Anyway, this Tweek is also worried about freezing us as he can’t control his snow powers very well. And apparently the Kenny, Butters, Stan and Kyle of their world might be here too.)”

Cartman laughed, “(I told you I saw Stan! He’s a furry in there world!)”

The Asian girl rolled her eyes, “(If he was a dog then he’s probably an Inu gami you idiot. That means the creature we saw in the assembly hall was their Kenny as a Shinigami, also known as the death god.)”

She turned back to the spirits, “I think you just missed your Kenny. We saw him a few minutes ago before he flew off. And Cartman saw your Stan. Looks like you all landed in the same world at least.”

Tweek sighed, “Phew, we haven’t lost them.”

Human Craig then scoffed, “(And when it comes to the cold don’t worry. We live in South Park, we’re used to the cold. We’ll be fine.)”

The human Craig couldn’t stop looking at spirit Tweek’s eyes. They were unique. Still he preferred his own Tweek’s eyes more. They were hazel and like the coffee he smelt of.

The girl translated and spirit Tweek nodded in understanding.

The girl then pulled her English to Japanese language dictionary and phrase guide out of her bag and passed it to the spirits.

“This should help you if you get stuck. I can’t translate the whole time. I got new art to make right away!”

She then walked off.

Spirit Craig turned to the page that would be useful for right now.

“(Th...thank...you.)”

Human Tweek smiled then as he turned to his Craig, “(Even though he has a beak and huge black wings I can still tell it’s you in there.)”

His Craig blushed in embarrassment as he pulled his hat over his eyes, “(Shut up.... stop embarrassing me.)”

Tweek then joked, “(Maybe that could be your Halloween costume!)”

Craig shook his head, “(It won’t match your witch...No way!)”

Clyde meanwhile came up to the spirits and smiled, “(I am so going to get you two together while your here!)”

Craig looked at the book as he found the perfect words to say.

“(F...fuck off Clyde.)”

Human Craig laughed, “(Yep, that’s definitely me.)”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyle landed with a crash in some bins at the back of a building.

He grumbled as he pulled himself out and brushed the dirt off himself. He did a few test sniffs and found he hadn’t picked up any of the bins smell. Kyle looked up and found a weird window he’d never seen before. He turned into a bird to fly up to it before turning into a snake to crawl inside. Making sure no one was around he shifted back into his normal fox spirit self and started to look around where he was. Shelves upon shelves were in front of him so he guessed he was either in a book shop or a library. He didn’t recognise much of the weird language but he knew enough that it was English. He knew the word for his language was ‘Japanese’ in this place, so he looked around as a fly for that section.

He was lucky and found on in no time. Once again making sure the coast was clear, he turned back into his fox self and took the book off the shelf.

He saw some Japanese on the cover under some English text, _‘English to Japanese dictionary... this is just what I need. It also has handy phrases. Maybe this will help me. Right, now to see if I can find some history about this place as well as some town records.’_

Kyle wondered around with his new book and eventually found that the second floor had records. He made his way up the stairs and started to look at all the information.

He learned he was in a place called America in the state known as Colorado. He was still in a place a called South Park, but it was very different to the one where he came from.

Kyle was so engrossed he didn’t realise when a figure came up to him.

“Hey dude.”

Kyle yelped as he turned to see the familiar dog snout of Stan. Stan was smiling like an idiot.

Kyle sighed, “Don’t do that Stan! How did you find me?”

Stan laughed slightly, “Dude, I know your scent well. I followed that until it led me here. I found someone else first though which confused me. Guess my nose isn’t used to this place. What did you find?”

Kyle read out the information as Stan couldn’t read it, “I’ve been using this English to Japanese book, and I’ve worked out that we are in a town also called South Park but this one is in a place called America. Japan is quite far from where we are dude and we appear to be in a future time period to our own. I’m about to look up some records and check to see if my hunch is correct.”

The two started to look at birth records and Kyle found exactly what he needed.

“Dude.... in this year look at the names of all the kids that were born here!”

Stan looked but couldn’t understand, “Kyle... translate please.”

Kyle looked confused before getting embarrassed, “Oh sorry. But this is what I’m talking about. This list has our names on it dude as well as other kids in our village! Broflovski Kyle and Marsh Stan! Dude, I think we live in this universe!”

Stan then looked around, “Do they have any death records?”

Kyle shook his head, “I couldn’t find those, but I did find a map. I say we go to the graveyard and see if our names are there.”

Stan nodded, “Good call. If we aren’t we might want to find them if your hunch is right. How old do you think they are?”

Kyle looked again, “Well after that year there’s only ten more years of records so I’m guessing they might be around that age. Much younger than us.”

Stan smiled, “Dude we might get to see ourselves all small and cute!”

Kyle snorted, “Stan, we weren’t cute at the age of ten.”

Stan smiled, “Well yeah not when we were that age, but look at Karen and all the younger ones of our village, they seem cuter now then we were at that age.”

Kyle sighed, “Sometimes your train of thought is something that amazes even me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As they reached the graveyard they entered carefully. Kyle had to do all the work as Stan was really not getting the hang of reading English.

They looked for a good half an hour but they could only find ones that were older relatives of their families, nothing more recent.

Kyle nodded, “That settles it then. We have to go and find them.”

Stan shrugged his shoulders, “But where do we even start?”

Kyle looked at the map, “Judging by the position of the sun in the sky, my bet is that they’re at the place called a ‘school’ dude. It’s not that far from here actually, we can make it if we walk.”

Stan nodded as he exited, “Okay, I still say though it’s going to be weird to see a small version of myself.”

Kyle rolled his eyes, “You don’t think I’m wondering that too. I just want some answers and my guess is that whatever brought us here is linked to ourselves in this place.”

They turned the corner and were at the school. Stan then picked up a sent.

“Dude, I can smell myself.”

Kyle laughed, “Lead the way. Your nose is your best tool after all.”

Stan immediately climbed over the gate along with Kyle and walked into a weird place with metal stuff.

They both then saw their Craig in the air along with a bunch of kids.

Stan sighed as he yelled, not realising the kids could see them, “Get out of the sky you idiot. We have to find a way out of this place.”

Craig looked down and sighed, “Of course you two would find your way here.”

Kyle then realised that they were now being looked at by all the kids. Kyle tugged at Stan’s sleeve and he noticed too.

A smaller version of Craig sighed as he called out, “(Marsh.... your furry self is here along with a furry version of your boyfriend.)”

Human Stan sighed as he stopped the human boy with a green hat from exploding, “(We’re just best friends Craig. And I’m not a furry!)”

Both Stan’s looked at each other. Human Stan then pointed to spirit Kyle as he talked to the boy in the green cap spirit Stan had seen earlier.

“(Dude, you’re a fox spirit in their world. You have two tails! That’s so cool Ky!)”

Spirit Stan finally worked out the boy in the green cap was this places Kyle. That’s why they had such similar scents.

Spirit Kyle looked shocked, “I am alive in this world!”

He then went to his book and spoke English that was almost perfect fluency, “(Hello. I am Kyle. I am a kitsune spirit. I am seventeen and from Japan.)”

The human Stan laughed, “(Dude, even in their world you’re the smartest.)”

Human Kyle sighed as he pulled his phone out and typed out what he wanted to say before reading out what was on the screen.

“It is nice to meet you. I am also Kyle. We will try and get to the bottom of this to get you home. Also please ignore my Stan, he’s an idiot sometimes.”

Spirit Kyle laughed before he looked at the device in curiosity. Human Kyle saw this and typed again.

“This is a phone. It will help me communicate with you. Also, have you always been a spirit?”

Kyle shook his head and spoke in English as best he could again, “(My Stan is like that too. And to answer your question, no. We all died and became spirits in my world. My entire class. One by one over the past five months.)”

Most of the fourth grade class gasped at that one. They felt a little uncomfortable.

Human Cartman got angry, “(We all died in your universe! I expected maybe Kinnie to, but not all of us.)”

Cartman then looked around, “(Where is that poor rat anyway?)”

Everyone looked around to find that human Kenny was nowhere to be seen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Kenny flew through the air he saw the only water pretty fast. He changed his direction and went straight to it.

He landed softly before carefully going to the edge of the water. He clapped inside the water carefully and a few seconds later Butters emerged.

He smiled, “I knew you’d find me Ken. Are you okay?”

Kenny nodded, “I landed in a weird hall full of people, but I don’t think they saw me so I flew out the window. I’m glad my spell worked.”

Kenny then closed his eyes. He felt three other souls that didn’t belong and then a fourth one appeared.

He opened his eyes, “Looks like we all landed in the same world. Let’s go find them and open a portal back home.”

Kenny helped Butters out of the pond before turning around to head to where there were two souls in one place. He thought this might be Craig and Tweek.

As they went to leave they saw a boy in an orange parker standing in front of them.

Kenny turned to Butters, “Don’t worry, he’s human and can’t see us.”

The figure sniggered, “But I can see you Kenny.”

Kenny lifted his scythe and aimed it at the kid, “Who and what are you? Humans aren’t meant to be able to see us.”

The figure lifted his hood off and stared at them. Kenny dropped his scythe.

The boy smiled, “I’m you. Besides, even if you killed me I’d just come back.”

Spirit Kenny saw that this Kenny had blue eyes, but flakes of purple were in them. This version of himself knew something.

His human self smiled, “I warn you now. I can understand you but others can’t, yep everyone saw you when you made that entrance of yours. I can only understand Japanese as I used to be a princess. I would explain but it would take too long. You definitely remind me of Mysterion though. Anyway I get the feeling that you're here for two reasons. One, the holiday Halloween is soon and shit like this always happens here this time of year. Second, you came through a portal and the only reason I can think it formed is probably because of the goth kids. I think they hold the answer and the key to getting you home.”

Spirit Kenny held out his hand, “Thank you. I need to get Butters, Stan, Kyle, Tweek and Craig back home after all. Maybe you can help us?”

Human Kenny smiled, “I will, but wait until tonight. The goth kids will be together then. And most humans will be in bed. I’ll be in my superhero costume anyway as I need to protect the town.”

Spirit Kenny smiled, “Me and Butters shall wait here then. If you see any of the other spirits tell them to wait where they are.”

Human Kenny nodded, “I will. Oh I have one more question for you.”

Spirit Kenny looked confused as Human Kenny’s face went serious, “Do you also have the curse on you, the one that makes it impossible to die?”

Spirit Kenny smiled, “Not anymore, I did when I was alive though. The Damien in my universe broke it and made me his god of death. He also saved all the other spirits like Leo here when they died.”

Human Kenny smiled, “Well, at least one of us is free. Now I recommend you try and learn English. I will help in this situation.”

Spirit Kenny smirked, “I know magic. I can simply make it so we can communicate like that. Can you speak English for a second?”

Human Kenny smirked himself as he spoke, “(I like fucking silly bitches cause I know my penis likes it)”

Spirit Kenny chanted the spell and immediately understood what his human self said and broke down laughing.

Butters on the other hand was blushing, “Ah jeez, be careful you don’t get in trouble speaking like that.”

Human Kenny laughed, “See you sound like your speaking English now buttercup. You sound just like my Leo now. Anyway, you guys stay here. I’ll find the others and tell them to stay at the school. See you both tonight.”

The two spirits nodded as they walked back to the pond.

Human Kenny did his hood back up as he walked back to the school to give the message.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cartman then looked around, “(Where is that poor rat anyway?)”

Everyone looked around to find that human Kenny was nowhere to be seen.

Human Stan sighed, “(He probably wondered off after he saw that thing with tattoos in the hall.)”

“(I didn’t run off Stanley, and that thing was my spirit self.)”

Everyone turned to see Kenny climbing over the wall and back into the playground.

He then turned to the spirits, speaking in their native tongue, “I don’t have time to explain how I can speak your language, the bell for next period will go soon anyway. I have a message from your Shinigami and Kappa. They ask you to remain in this playground until they get here tomorrow. They are investigating how you got here and want you to stick together.”

He then turned to the kids, “(We have to make sure the town doesn’t find out about this. Panic will happen if we do. Cartman I mean you too!)”

Cartman looked annoyed, “(Oh yeah, what do I get out of this!)”

Kenny pulled out some vouchers from his parker, “(I got fortnite codes I saved up my money for. I really want them, but I’ll give them to you if you stay quiet. It sucks as I saved up for months, but this situation is more important.)”

Cartman was about to snatch them when Kenny held them out of his reach, “(Promise first or you don’t get them.)”

Cartman rolled his eyes and held both his hands up to show he wasn’t crossing anything, “(Fine, I Eric Cartman swear not to tell anyone about the spirits. I swear on my Xbox and on all my games that I won’t say anything. If I do then I give you, Kinnie, permission to break my computer. There, happy now!)”

Kenny nodded as he passed the vouchers over, “(Yes. Now to hide these guys.)”

Human Kyle snapped his fingers, “(The goth kids aren’t in today, let’s hide them where they smoke. No one will find them there and they stay at the school.)”

Kenny nodded, “(Alright. Craig, get you and Tweek and the rest of your gang to check if the coast is clear. Stan, Kyle you help me with communication by giving me one of your phones for the day and explaining how they work. Cartman, you make sure Pc Principal doesn’t get suspicious. Use your manipulation skill. Everyone else stay quiet about this until we figure out how we can get them back home.)”

Everyone nodded as they got to work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That night, spirit Kenny and Butters were looking at the stars as they waited for human Kenny to appear.

Kenny smiled as he looked at the sky, “Even in this world, the stars look the same.”

Butters smiled, “They seem a little more difficult to see though.”

A gruff voice answered, “That’s due to light pollution from the lamps in the town.”

They both turned to see a boy wearing purple with a cape.

Kenny thought that he looked more similar to him now.

“I’m guessing this is your superhero outfit?”

The boy nodded, his smile gone from his face, “Yes, and if you don’t mind, please call me Mysterion when I’m like this. I don’t want the town knowing my identity. Now, let’s go see the goth kids. They’re all in the woods tonight being as Halloween starts in just over 24 hours. Lucky for us as that means we literally have to go that way.”

The group turned to look further into the woods. Kenny pulled Butters out of the water and followed Mysterion.

A few minutes later they saw some candles as well as the goth kids. They were all sitting around an open book.

Henrietta spoke first, “Maybe it didn’t work as we need to be outside. Let’s try this again.”

Spirit Kenny saw the book and realised the power it held. He knew if they weren’t careful they could summon the Damien of his world, and with him gone magic would disappear and might kill the other spirits. He ran towards them, his scythe raised.

“Stop this, all of you!”

Kenny slammed the book shut and aimed his blade at Henrietta’s throat.

“If you continue, you will destroy my home!”

Henrietta took a drag of her cigarette, “Guess the book did work yesterday. We can bring darkness through.”

Kenny’s eye seemed to glow purple as anger took a hold of him, similar to when Damien’s eyes glowed red. He’d never been this angry in his whole life as a Shinigami.

He raised his scythe up to swipe down, his voice becoming slightly demonic, **“I WON’T LET YOU...”**

As he went to swing his scythe down, Mysterion jumped out of the bushes and leapt in the way.

“This is not how we do things here! I understand you’re angry and that these guys are putting your world in danger, but we don’t kill the problem! We sort it out!”

Kenny glared at Mysterion before his eyes slowly returned to normal, “You’re right. I’m sorry. In my world we have a spirit that causes nothing but trouble and we’re trying to kill her. She’s tried to hurt the humans in my world and I guess my anger at that also got me there. I’m sorry.”

Mysterion patted the Shinigami’s shoulder as he turned to the goth kids.

“How many times have I told you to be careful?”

Henrietta sighed, “I get it. We just hate how the conformists make this holiday all about sweets when it’s really about souls. Guess we wanted to remind them of the horror it’s really about. Besides, we did bring one spirit through that looks a little like that kid at school.”

Butters then walked towards his Kenny, “Please don’t be angry Ken. At least we know the source and can maybe get back home.”

Mysterion picked up the book as the goth kids looked at Butters.

Pete spoke first, “No way. That kid that thought he was a vampire is a lizard thing in that world. Very non-conformist.”

Mysterion opened the book again and started to look at the page they had book marked.

“I can’t read this. Can you?”

Shinigami Kenny took the book and sighed, “It is very old Japanese, but basically it’s about opening a portal to summon a kishin God, which is what Damien in my universe is. ‘Near the end on the night of all hallows eve the veil is thin enough to summon this creature. Only the people who summoned the portal can send the creature back’.”

Mysterion smiled, “We can use this book to get you home on Halloween night. Then I or someone I trust can destroy the book so it can never be used again.”

Butters cheered, “We can get home! But how long do we have to wait?”

Michael spoke then, “Well it’s just after midnight on the 30th right now. The 31st is Halloween but it has to be at near the end. So you have all of today and then part of the next day.”

Firkle then spoke, “And why are you going to destroy our book?”

Mysterion got serious, “I can’t let it ever be used again! This has already been a big enough problem. Have you not learned your lesson from the Cthulhu incident?! We have six doubles now in our town and we don’t need more.”

Henrietta smiled, “Six doubles, well if they make Halloween spooky for once I don’t care. I am sick of the childish shit. Who are the doubles?”

Mysterion sighed, “It’s your fault you did this so you have to send them back so it might be good for you to know. You brought over a version of Kenny, Butters, Kyle, Stan, Craig and Tweek.”

Pete sighed, “All conformists, yep we’ll send them back.”

Mysterion sighed, “At least we agree. Now I’m taking this book and will let you use it when we next need it. Now you’re coming to school tomorrow and explaining the problem.”

Michael sighed, “Fine superdork.”

The group all headed back to Stark’s pond and the goth kids went home.

Mysterion sighed, “I'm going to make sure the town is okay now. I'll meet you again tomorrow.”

Spirit Kenny nodded, “Sure, and Mysterion, thanks for stopping me. I've never let my anger do that before and I'd hate to think what would have happened. My job is to help souls, not hurt them.”

Mysterion smiled for once, “It's okay. We all make mistakes, even gods do. Goodnight.”

 

 

* * *

 

_October 30_ _ th _

The next morning, human Kenny left early to get spirit Butters and Kenny to head to school.

On his way he met the Butters of his world. He’d been out of school the previous day.

Kenny happily jogged up to him, “Hey Leo.”

Butters jumped as he turned to Kenny, “Oh hey Ken! Sorry I wasn’t in school yesterday but I got stuck rearranging my families DVD’s as I put one back in the wrong place yesterday. Did anything exiting happen?”

Kenny smiled, “As a matter of fact it did. I need you to come with me to Stark’s pond for a second. I promise we won’t be late, I just need to get something quickly.”

Butters smiled kindly, “Well sure thing. It’s not too far from the school.”

Kenny took Butters by the hand and led him to where their spirit selves were.

Butters was scared when he first saw them.

“Ken, they aren’t going to hurt us are they?”

Kenny smiled, “Nope, they’re just us from a different universe buttercup.”

Spirit Kenny saw the two and waved, “Hey you two. We’re ready to go to the school.”

Spirit Butters climbed out of the water and waved too.

Kenny smiled, “Nice to see you two. I kept the book somewhere safe and I’m ready to tell everyone the plan.”

Human Butters rubbed his hands together, “I’m very confused Ken. Why are there two of us, and why’s mine all scaly?”

Human Kenny laughed, “Let me explain. Six spirits from an alternate universe came into South Park yesterday. A version of me, you, Stan, Kyle, Craig and Tweek. It seems the goth kids did a spell to try and summon what they thought was a demon, but in reality they messed up when trying to summon the Damien of their world. They all fell out in different locations around the town. Now on Halloween night we have a chance to send them back. The other four are at the school now and were going to explain the plan to them before the school day starts. I messaged the gang and Craig’s lot to meet us early. I was going to tell you too, but I know you tend to go to school early anyway. With the school bus not working it seemed like a good idea.”

Human Butters nodded, “Okay, I think I got all that. Now let’s help these fellas out by getting to school.”

Butters then held his hand out to his spirit self, “It’s very nice to meet you. Sorry I was so scared to start off with. You just look a little different.”

Spirit Butters took the hand, “Ah geez, don’t worry about it. My appearance is different. Now let’s go!”

The whole group nodded as they began to walk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As they reached the school gate they met the goth kids.

Kenny smiled, “Mysterion told me to meet you here. Now let’s do this.”

Henrietta rolled here eye, “Let’s just get this over with. I want those spirits out of our space pronto.”

As they opened the gate they were greeted by human Stan, Kyle, Cartman and all of Craig’s gang.

Jimmy yawned, “(I n-n-never thought t-t-this would happen.)”

The spirits all looked when they saw the familiar form of Kenny.

Spirit Kyle sighed, “You took your time. I’ve been having trouble communicating. My English isn’t great.”

Spirit Kenny laughed, “I can fix that.”

He then muttered a few words and a warm breeze went through the area.

Spirit Craig sighed, “What did that do.”

All the humans gasped.

Human Stan spoke first, “We can understand you now!”

Spirit Kyle sighed in relief, “Thank fuck for that. You guys talk way too fast. Do you have any idea how hard it is to talk to someone when you barely speak the language?!”

Human Kyle puffed his cheeks up, “Hey, we were doing our best! Besides, Stan lent you his phone. I couldn’t understand half your texts.”

Before the two Kyle’s started a yelling match, human Kenny started to talk, “Look guys, I found the source of the problem. It was the goth kids.”

Pete took a drag from his cigarette, “Yeah, now can the doubles get out of our spot please.”

The spirits moved and the goths sat down.

Henrietta started to talk, “Okay. So here’s what we’re being forced to do. Due to our spell to summon a demon failing and bringing the spirits here instead we will send them back when the veil is weakest on Halloween night. We have the school party anyway so we’ll do it there. We’ll open the portal and everyone can go back home.”

Spirit Stan scratched his head, “How long until then?”

Clyde looked shocked, “Don’t you guys have Halloween where you come from?”

Spirit Tweek shivered a little, “No, I don’t think we celebrate it. New year’s is our main celebration.”

Token then sighed as he answered the original question, “It’s tomorrow night. We can hide you at the school until then.”

“Not so fast Black.”

Everyone turned to see Pc Principal looking at them all.

Cartman muttered, “Shit. I didn’t tell them. I swear I didn’t.”

The Principal came over to them, “Right, I heard everything from Nathan.”

Jimmy frowned, “N-n-n-now would my friend N-n-n-nathan blow their c-cover like that.”

The principal continued, “We seem to have some body doubles here. I’m not going to shame anyone, but as they are guests in our dimension, we will treat them with kindness. But I can’t allow them to be unsupervised. Therefore, they will have to attend classes. No magic is allowed unless it makes you smaller.”

Spirit Craig sighed as he turned into a crow, “Will this be fine.”

The Principal was shock but nodded, “Thank you spirit Tucker. That will be most useful. Can anyone else do that?”

Spirit Kyle sighed as he turned into a fox with two tails, “I fucking hate being forced to transform like this.”

All the humans meanwhile looked shocked.

Human Stan looked in awe, “Dude, you can change into a fox.”

Spirit Kyle smiled as he changed into a cat and a hammer before turning into a fox again, “I can change into ANYTHING. Craig can only be a crow though.”

The bird Craig flipped him off earning a rant from the principal, “Tucker, you may be a bird but no flipping off. I know you’re not from here but we don’t tolerate swearing.”

He sighed as he sat on his human self-shoulder. Human Craig just shrugged as he went inside for class along with the rest of his gang. He did flip the principal off while his back was turned though. Spirit Tweek followed them thanks to his human self telling him too.

Both Butters then managed to get everyone else inside.

Fox Kyle sat on his Stan’s shoulders as they were the biggest enough for him.

The goth kids were ignored so they just started to smoke again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

At the end of the school day all the humans who had doubles were brought into the principal’s office with their spirits.

Pc Principal made them all sit down as he explained, “Right. I called your parents and informed them of the situation.”

Everyone groaned.

He continued, “All of them have helped make plans. Craig, Tweek and your spirits will be spending the night at your house. Kyle, the same for you with Stan. Butters, unfortunately your parents don’t want Kenny staying round so both spirits will be staying with you. Kenny, your parents don’t have a phone so I couldn’t get any support from them. Now as Halloween is tomorrow I also got permission for the spirits to help decorate the assembly hall and the playground for the Halloween party. I understand that they need to be together to get home from what I overheard. The school will do what it can to help, however I don’t want any of you to abuse this power. Do we all understand this?”

Everyone nodded.

The Principal nodded, “Very good. You can all go.”

Everyone exited and stared to head off. Butters meanwhile got scared.

He turned to Kenny, “What am I going to do Ken. My parents are going to be awful mean to these guys and I don’t want them to kick them out.”

Kenny thought for a second before he smiled, “I have an idea. I’ll let you know later this evening. Just try your best until then.”

Butters nodded, “Okay Ken. I will.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyle unlocked his front door and was greeted by his family straight away. Spirit Kyle and Stan were a bit worried, but Sheila smiled at them.

“Come in you two. The principal told us what’s going on and we’re going to do our best to make you feel welcome.”

As they entered they both took off their shoes and placed them by the door on auto pilot from their old home life.

Sheila laughed, “They’re so polite. Now dinner will be in a few hours so you’re welcome to go play in Kyle’s room.”

The spirits nodded but looked a bit confused at they weren’t used to this. The parents in South Park either didn’t react enough, or over reacted. They just tried to stay quiet as they went up the stairs to the human Kyle’s room.

Kyle turned on his Xbox and started to load up a random game.

He turned to spirit Kyle and Stan, “We’re going to show you what a video game is. I know you don’t have them where you guys are from and you are so missing out.”

The spirits took the controllers and tried to play the games.

They failed.

They really failed.

Human Stan laughed as he watched his Kyle get more and more annoyed in trying to explain how it worked. Spirit Stan was also laughing as his Kyle was getting annoyed at the fact he couldn’t hold the controller in his paws/claws. He even shifted into his old human self and that didn’t help.

Spirit Kyle threw the controller down, keeping his human form, “I don’t get it and I want to do something else.”

Human Stan laughed at the face as it was the same his Kyle made when he was mad.

Spirit Stan laughed, “At least you can turn back into your human self, I can’t do that and have to suffer with paws. Still it’s nice to see your old self again.”

Spirit Kyle sighed, “I don’t go into this form much and you know why Stan.”

Human Kyle and Stan were interested then. Kyle saw this and explained.

“In our world, spirits that can transform like me can be seen when we are in a different form by humans. However, if we try and change into our old human forms to speak with our families it won’t work. Ancient magic was used a long ago to make it impossible so the families could deal with their grief and move on. I found out after I first passed and tried to comfort my brother. He couldn’t see me and it broke my heart. I have never changed into my human form since then. I prefer to save my magic anyway.”

Kyle shifted back into his fox form as he continued, “Since then I still look out for my brother, but it still hurts that he can’t see me unless I’m someone else.”

Spirit Stan leaned on his Kyle’s shoulder as he tried to calm him.

Human Stan and Kyle were in silence, feeling they’d crossed a line somehow. Human Kyle took off his hat and put it on spirit Kyle’s.

Human Kyle spoke first, “Dude, I’m sorry if we brought up painful memories.”

Kyle shook his head, “Its fine. I guess that’s one of the cool things about being here. Humans can see us again. I do get lonely sometimes and fat ass being the trickster he is doesn’t help my mood. I’m so glad he didn’t come with us.”

Human Stan sighed, “Cartman is in your world I’m guessing then.”

Spirit Stan scoffed, “Yep, and he’s a raccoon spirit with the same ability as Kyle. He is such a pain.”

Human Kyle groaned, “He had to get a power like that. Figures.”

Everyone then stopped talking as Sheila called them down for dinner.

It was pretty uneventful, but spirit Stan Kyle really struggled with the concept of knife and fork.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I c-c-c-c-can’t get warm C-c-c-craig.”

Craig looked back at Tweek, “I c-c-c-c-can’t either.”

Human Tweek and Craig were wrapped in a blanket, but it wasn’t helping thanks to Spirit Tweek producing so much cold air thanks to his powers.

Spirit Craig sighed as he walked over to the bed the two boys were sitting on and wrapped his wings around them.

The human boys fell into Craig’s wings as they felt so warm.

The crow spirit had to stay a crow during dinner as there weren’t enough seats for him. Tweek had sat on the sofa for a while but had almost broken the TV so he ended up sitting in corner away from everyone. Thomas Tucker however had been really kind to the snow spirit and had given the last of the ice cream they had. Spirit Craig had wanted to comfort him, but Thomas had insisted that he knew what to do.

Human Tweek yawned as he hugged his Craig. Human Craig smiled as he fell asleep.

He looked up at his spirit self, “He doesn’t sleep much. The coffee in his system makes it difficult. He says that I am the one who helps him though.”

He then leaned up, “You two really aren’t together in your world?”

Spirit Craig looked at his Tweek in the corner and nodded, “We aren’t. But.... I want to be. I... I really like him, I just could never get the courage to ask him.”

His Tweek looked up as he listened to his Craig open his heart, “I wanted too. I just.... I got scared that he’d reject me.”

Human Craig sighed, “I remember that. I was worried my dad would hate me too. If it wasn’t for the Asian girls drawing art of us I never would have discovered my true feelings. I faked it at the start, but I really do care for my Tweek. Listen, I know I’m the younger one of the two of us, but you both need to talk to each other. You might as well do it now.”

He then leaned back down and hugged his Tweek who mumbled something in his sleep. Human Craig smiled as he too fell asleep.

Spirit Craig got up and walked to his Tweek who was crying.

Spirit Tweek rubbed his face, “Is that all true? You like me in that way?”

His Craig smiled as he leaned down to be on his level, “It is true. I have liked you since we were their age. I just didn’t know how you felt.”

Tweek smiled, “..... I like you too you dork. I thought you were the one who didn’t feel the same way.”

Craig sighed, “Well I should have said that sooner.”

Tweek laughed, “Yes, maybe while we were still alive.”

Tweek then frowned, “If you had, then maybe we could have been together. I can’t hold you or kiss you like this.”

Craig picked up one of the gloves on the floor and put it on. He then placed it on Tweek’s forehead before he kissed the back of the glove.

He pulled away and smiled, “This will do for now. Besides, you can learn to control these powers. We’ll do it together and maybe someday we can kiss and hold each other. You’re capable of more than you think.”

Tweek smiled warmly, “I’ll try.”

He took hold of Craig’s gloved hand and tried his best to relax. The glove froze only slightly, but it was bearable.

Craig smiled at his Tweek.

His Tweek who he’d finally told the truth too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Butters was so scared. His parents had done nothing but yell at the spirits.

Spirit Butters had nearly thrown up and both Butters at one point had to hold Kenny back from hurting the Stotch’s with his scythe. In the end, human Butters had been sent to bed with no food and the spirits had been forced to stay in the locked basement in case they ‘went crazy’.

Human Butters had curled into a ball on his bed in the dark when he heard a tap at his window.

He opened it to see Kenny smiling at him.

“Hey Leo. Guess your parents over reacted like normal. Where are our doubles?”

Butters tried to smile, but he felt too bad to do so, “They’re locked in the basement Ken. I don’t know what to do.”

Kenny growled but then sighed, “I know, we’re going to break them out and go to Stark’s pond.”

Butters rubbed his knuckles together, “Oh hamburgers. Can we do that Ken?”

Kenny smiled, “I know we can. Besides, I know how to lock pick.”

Kenny then climbed into Butters room and made sure that the Stotch’s were asleep before opening Butters door and creeping down the stairs to the basement.

In a matter of seconds, Kenny had the door open and the spirits were free.

Spirit Kenny’s eyes were glowing again, “I fucking hate the Stotch’s in any world! They are just..... there are no words to describe how much I hate them.”

His voice then went demonic again, **“I hope their souls get what they deserve!”**

Human Butters got worried, “What did they do in your world.”

Spirit Butters got a little uncomfortable, “Well, my mum didn’t send me to a doctor when a ninja star got in my eye. And then she drowned me in the lake near my village later that day. That’s how I died and became a spirit.”

Human Kenny then grew mad with rage, “.... you died at the hands of your own mother....”

He then turned to his spirit self, “I agree. I hope their souls get what they deserve!”

Human Kenny then snapped out of his rage, “But we can talk about that later. Right now let’s leave before they hear us. How do we get out?”

Spirit Kenny grabbed all three of them and gently lifted into the air. They hovered just above the ground carefully went up the stairs to exit via Butter’s window.

As they left they went straight to Stark’s pond.

They all marvelled at how silently Kenny could fly. Kenny smiled as they landed back at the pond. Spirit Butters jumped right in the water.

Human Kenny smiled, “Thank you. We will have to go back before they wake up, but for now me and Leo can sleep here. What about you two.”

Spirit Kenny smiled, “We don’t sleep so we’ll keep an eye out on the light levels for you both. You’re welcome to watch my Leo swim for a bit though. I find it calming.”

Butters was already doing flips in the air.

Human Kenny smiled as he closed his eyes. He leaned against Butters who fell asleep himself not long after.

Spirit Kenny smiled as he watched over them.

“You two don’t deserve the misfortune you’ve both experienced. I hope in the future it gets better for you both.”

Spirit Kenny sat down as he counted the hours it would be until they all got home safe and sound.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_October 31_ _ th _

It was finally the day of Halloween.

Everyone was getting changed into their costumes for the event.

Tweek was a witch, complete with broom and pointed hat. Craig was a werecat as he was Tweek’s familiar. His sister had forced him to put face paint on and he was a bit annoyed. Kyle had decided on in the clown from IT in the end as his costume. Stan was going to be a werewolf but he didn’t want to be called a furry by Cartman again, so in the end he went with Starlord from guardians of the galaxy. Kenny was tempted to go as bowsette, but he didn’t have enough money so he went with zombie princess Kenny as a joke and Butters went as his spirit self as he wanted to bound with him more.

They all decided to meet outside Craig’s house and walk to school together. The spirits chatted about how they experienced different culture and all agreed that knife and forks were horrible utensils to eat with when you’re used to chopsticks.

The first thing they were greeted with was the Asian girl that had helped them the first day dressed as Sailor moon.

She smiled as she ran over and held up some fan art of Spirit Tweek and Craig kissing, Craig was semi undressed and Tweek was on top of him.

“It looks really good doesn’t it?!”

Spirit Craig and Tweek were face palming while the other spirits laughed, or In Kenny’s case, struggling to stay standing as it was so funny. The humans on the other hand just groaned as they were so sick of seeing this art.

Clyde, who was dressed as a pirate, saw the art and smiled, “Can I buy a copy of that?”

She smiled, “Of course. $5.”

Clyde reached into his pocket and the two exchanged. He saw the look on everyone’s faces as he looked at it.

“Oh come on, you know I buy this stuff, don’t judge.”

Spirit Kenny then fell on the floor as his legs refused to support him.

Craig face palmed, “Why is Clyde like this in any universe...”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Since classes had been cancelled due to the spirits being there and the fact the school had yet to put all the decorations up, everyone in the school were working together to get the assembly hall and playground ready for the party.

Human Tweek, for fun, asked spirit Craig to fly him into the air to see what it would be like to be a really witch. It was fine for about two minutes before Tweek looked down and got worried he was going to fall. Craig carefully lowered him to the ground after that as he didn’t want the small boy to have a panic attack.

While he calmed down, he decided to feel spirit Craig’s wings as they were soft and similar to Stripe’s fur. Human Craig hugged held his boyfriends hand as he calmed down.

While this was going on, spirit Tweek was being asked if he could help with the mist machine. It took a few attempts because he kept freezing the machine itself, but he managed to concentrate and produce a spooky mist that covered the floor.

Spirit Tweek sat down near the other Craig and Tweek after this as he was feeling power drained.

Human Craig turned to him, “Do you guys talk after we went to sleep?”

Spirit Tweek nodded, “Yeah.... we might try, but I gotta learn to _gahh_ control my powers first. I don’t want to hurt him again.”

Human Craig smiled faintly before he spoke again, “You know, me and my Tweek did break up at one point. It was stupid and that’s when I found out the most important thing when it comes to your partner.”

Tweek looked, his silver eyes glistening in curiosity.

“Communication. You can’t assume what the other is thinking. You have to talk even if it may hurt. Without that you are doomed to fall apart.”

Human Tweek then sighed as he steadied himself, “Okay, I’m ready to help now.”

His Craig smiled, “Meow. Let’s go to the kitchen and do some baking then. You’re purple cookies with orange white chocolate chips are going to be the best.”

His Tweek then smirked, “Just don’t eat them all yourself like last time.”

Spirit Kenny then walked over to his Craig, “Now that you’ve finished with that, help me with these decorations. I need an extra set of hands from someone who can fly.”

Craig snorted in annoyance, “Get Kyle to shift into a bird or something. My wings hurt.”

Kyle’s ears twitched when he heard his name, “Get off your butt Craig and help! Besides me and Stan are busy over here carving these pumpkins.”

Craig smirked, “Oh yeah, I bet your using it as in excuse to make out or something.”

Kyle was about to make a comeback when Stan stood up and walked over to Craig.

“You know Craig, I’m getting really tired of your shit. Kyle and I are friends. You’re the one who’s gay.”

The human students were silent as they watched spirit Craig stand up and get eye to eye with spirit Stan. Human Craig and Tweek looked back round the door in curiosity.

“You got a problem with people who are gay, Marsh.”

Stan glared back, “I don’t ,Tucker. What I dislike is your attitude. It pisses me off.”

Craig glared, “Oh yeah, well you piss me off. You and your whole group. Might I remind you when we were kids Cartman bullied Tweek relentlessly?”

Butters stood in between them, “Come on fellas, let’s not fight.”

Kenny flew down and pulled him out the way as Stan and Craig continued their argument.

Stan glared more, getting his claws ready to attack, “That was Cartman, not me.”

Craig’s wings unfurled and became more intimidating, “You cheered him on and did nothing to stop him! Tweek can handle himself in a fight, but Cartman was playing dirty.”

Stan growled, “Maybe if you didn’t coddle him so much he’d be better at handling situations like that.”

Craig lost it then, “Your dead Marsh!”

Craig flew into the air and aimed his beak right at Stan. Stan bared his teeth and jumped to try and bit one of Craig’s wings.

Tweek stood up, his eyes were serious as he pushed his hands out in front of him.

“ENOUGH!”

Powerful ice magic shot out of his hands. The floor where he stood also started to freeze in an expanding circle around him.

Craig dodged the magic, but Stan got hit. He then found himself stuck in an ice block.

Spirit Kyle then yelled, “What the hell Tweek.”

Tweek turned to Kyle, his eye’s narrowed and his pupils were so thin you could barely see them.

Tweek spoke sharply, “I was sick of the fight so I ended it myself. I don’t want us fighting so shut up Kyle before I freeze you too.”

Craig sniggered causing Tweek to face him.

“And you should fucking know better! Stan may have started it, but you didn’t need to escalate it. That shit happened a long time ago. Now go help Kenny before I personally freeze your junk off!”

Craig couldn’t help but find this side of Tweek mesmerizing. He loved it when Tweek stood up for himself, but to avoid pissing him off more he flew into the air and helped Kenny.

Tweek sighed as he calmed. The ice round his feet melted as he sat down on the floor.

Human Tweek and Craig smiled from round the door.

Craig spoke first, “Seeing any Stan Marsh frozen in ice makes me soooo happy.”

Tweek sniggered, “And did you see how cool I looked when I told Kyle off! I looked so badass!”

His Craig hugged him, “You’re always badass. Now let’s actually go start this baking.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the school day ended, the sun was starting to set.

The goth kids arrived at the school and sighed at how conformist the whole place looked.

Henrietta sighed, “This is not true Halloween, it’s the same candy shit it is every year. Halloween is about darkness and misfortune, not music and getting candy. Fucking conformists ruin this holiday.”

Pete flicked his fringe out of his eyes, “At least the vamp kids are all at Casa Bonita for the Halloween feast there. Come on, let’s just get set up before I vomit.”

Human Kenny produced the book from his dress, “No funny business.”

The goth kids went outside and started to get the pentagram they needed drawn in the red powder and their black candles in the right place.

While they set up, spirit Tweek finished off making ice cubes for the punch as well as making more mist.

Butters was controlling the water and making shapes. Tweek froze a few of them to make ice sculptures. Butters then would panic as the sculpture would then melt and try and go on the ‘sound system’. His human self had said to keep water away from it so that no one got ‘electrocuted’. Spirit Butters didn’t know what it was, but it didn’t sound friendly.

Spirit Kyle transformed into a bat, then a giant snake and really anything that the kids said would be cool and terrifying.

Spirit Stan was made to howl like a wolf and he scared some of the younger kids by growling to realistically.

Spirit Craig got confused with the food. He was used to rice and chopsticks, yet here were stuff he was just not used to. There weren’t any knives either. He wondered if you just picked the food up, but it still was confusing to him.

Human Craig sighed, “Those are sandwiches, they’re okay but not the best. If you really want to eat something try these cookies. Tweek made them.”

Spirit Craig first used magic to hide his beak and give him a human mouth again before picking the cookie up and biting into it. It was one of the most delicious things he’d ever tasted.

He turned to his Tweek, “Tweek! You have to try this. Your human self made it and it’s so good!”

Tweek carefully picked one up and ate it before he froze it.

His eyes widened, “This is really good! It’s so different to the mochi we eat as sweets. I could _nugh_ eat like twenty more of these!”

Human Tweek blushed, “Come on, they aren’t that amazing.”

Human Craig and both spirit Craig and Tweek turned to him and shook their heads, “You’re lying, these are amazing.”

It was then that Michael opened the door to the playground, “It’s ready. Spirits get your asses out here so we can do this.”

Everyone made their way out side.

All the spirits stood together as all the goth kids started the chant, “Oh Satan, hear our call and bring forth what we desire. Open the portal between our worlds so that we can bring the demon we require through.”

The portal flicked for a second but it wasn’t forming.

The goth kid repeated and it was still failing.

Kenny saw a rhythm to the flicks using the next chance he got, hooked his scythe into the portal. It flicked around the blade but still wasn’t working like the portals he made back home did for the dead.

All the other spirits grabbed the scythe and put their own powers into it to try and get it open. The portal opened more, but it was still fluctuating.

Then they heard a high pitched voice.

“Stand aside mortals!”

A boy dressed in all black simply pushed his way through the crowd before clapping his hands together.

The portal opened immediately.

The spirts watched as the boy turned towards them. They all gasped.

Kenny spoke first, “Damien?!”

The boy looked annoyed, “I only did this as my father says that you being here is slowly destroying reality. I find that annoying and want it to stop.”

The boy stepped back as the portal became see through instead of just glowing blue.

On the other side was a tall boy with the same face as Damien, only he wore a purple kimono that was only half on. He had golden horns coming from his head and his hands were two gold gauntlets. His red eyes were glowing in anger.

He looked at the spirits before yelling, “WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU GUYS HAVE CAUSED BY BEING MISSING?!”

Kenny laughed flatly, “Oh I’m sorry. Next time I’ll be more careful when I giant portal opens up under my feet and sucks me in before I have a chance to do anything about it! Calm down, we’ve been trying to get home as fast as we can but we had to wait until now!”

The spirits turned to their human selves.

Kenny spoke first, “I’m sorry we can’t stay, but we need to get home. The souls of the dead aren’t going to pass on themselves.”

Butters smiled, “Thanks for making this trip less scary fellas. It was really nice.”

Kyle smiled, “It was good to feel alive again.”

Stan scratched his head, “And we’re sorry for all the problems we caused.”

Craig sighed, “And thank you for showing me something I thought I’d never have.”

Tweek waved shyly, “We best go. We’ll always remember you.”

Kishin Damien stuck his head through the portal, “About that, in order to not destroy reality I am going to have to wipe everyone’s minds of this event. Spirits, humans and then my own.”

Human Damien nodded, “My father said the same. Now go before you do more damage.”

Human Kenny spoke, “What about the book. I need to destroy it!”

The god Damien smirked, “I’m putting a ten second delay on the spell. Do it fast.”

Spirit Tweek quickly turned to Craig, “If we forget all this I might as well say it, I love you Craig. I know how you feel and even if I forget you better tell me how you feel again soon! I never will due to my anxiety, you have to Craig! I love this feeling and I want to have it again.”

Spirit Craig smiled, “I’ll try. I love you too.”

Kyle took his Stan’s hand, “Come on super best friend. Let’s go home.”

Stan smiled as they walked through the portal, “Right behind you Ky.”

Craig and Tweek walked through after them.

Butters took Kenny’s hand, “Even if we don’t remember, it doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. Come on Ken.”

Kenny beamed at Butters, “Sure thing Leo.”

As they all went through, Damien threw a ball of light out into the human world.

As the portal closed he yelled, “Ten seconds!”

The portal snapped shut.

Human Kenny grabbed the book and got out his lighter. The pages caught fire in seconds and the book seemed to explode.

The ball of light then exploded and hit everyone with its magic.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Back in the spirit world, Damien fired another spell off. It went outside the mountain and hit all the other spirits as well.

All the spirits shut their eyes for a second.

When they opened them again they all looked around in confusion.

Kenny lifted his scythe, “Damien, did you summon us? I can’t seem to recall how I got here. I was watching Butters at the lake, but then everything gets all fuzzy.”

Damien scratched his head, “I can’t remember either.”

Tweek shook, “That is way too much pressure!”

Kyle sighed, “Well, I’m leaving. I have to stop Cartman from being a dick after all.”

Stan’s ears pricked up as he followed Kyle, “Wait for me.”

Craig stretched his wings as he looked at Tweek and sighed.

_‘I guess me visiting him to tell how I felt was a dream.’_

Tweek turned to leave and Craig flew after him, trying to calm the snow spirit and tell him that he’d try and remember what happened for them both.

Butters smiled at Kenny, “I’m going to head back home Ken. See you later.”

Kenny waved after him before turning to Damien, “Did she have anything to do with this?”

Damien looked at his hand, “No, I sense my magic. I guess whatever I did needed to be done. Let’s just forget about this and focus on finding her.”

Kenny nodded as he went back to his Shinigami duties.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Henrietta growled, “Why’d you destroy my book poser!”

Kenny looked at the embers in his hands and shrugged, “Can’t say I remember.”

Damien sighed, “I don’t know why I’m here. I’m going home.”

The rest of the kids all went back inside to finish the party before they went tick or treating.

Kenny, Butters, Stan, Kyle, Craig and Tweek stayed put though.

Kyle spoke first, “Do.... do you guys still remember everything?”

They all nodded.

Craig sighed, “Guess for some reason the spell didn’t work on us.”

Stan put one of his hands out, “I say we never speak of this again. Agreed?”

Everyone put a hand on top of Stan’s.

Kenny spoke for them all, “Agreed. We act like nothing happened. It is Halloween in South Park after all. Crazy shit like this always happens.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I couldn't stop writing once I started.


End file.
